Core Narrative 2
Dark Terrestrial is a graphic novel series that follows a young Kondai named Kinai and a ruthless Linenian named Andimion as they embark on a quest for revenge. Kinai was raised as a normal child in the Kondai society. She was only 7 years-old when the Celestials finished their invasion and began their genetic experimentation. Her guardian was a part of the group who were taken away from Kondol for the experimentation. Her guardian had told her to run and make sure she was never found, so she ran. She sought refuge in the deepest parts of the Coral Forest that no one dared enter. She grew up there for 15 years, learning to survive with her instincts while trying to keep the moral foundation of what her guardian had taught her. Andimion is a grown Lineman that has been trained since childhood to be a ruthless killer and mercenary. He is from a near-extinct people who consume the life energy out of anything. His story begins when his “platoon” is coming back from a mission for the Celestials. The Celestial general refuses to pay them for their service, so the group of Linenians fight back. All his platoon is killed, including his sister, Luena. He is gravely wounded, but escapes with the promise of avenging his fallen sister. He escapes in the ship they arrived in, but he is shot down and crash lands in the Coral Forest of Kondol. Kinai has never seen a Linenian before, so when she sees the ship crash, she rushes to help. She nurses him to health despite his threats and cruel words. She gets him to talk about his mission to destroy a Celestial general and she says she want to follow him. She seeks revenge for her guardian that was taken from her. He does not want a tag-a-long, so she stalks him the night he leaves. He lands in the ruined colony of Kondol to find any Celestial activity. The sect of Kondai that live there are terrified of him because there are Celestials that have been looking for him. He is going to wait it out, but the people want him to leave. Kinai tries to reason with them, but they don’t listen to her either. When the Celestials return, Kinai and Andimion fight them. They find out where to go to track down the General. They go to leave. The colonists tell them that because of their actions, the colony will be destroyed for insubordination. Kinai convinces Andiron to stay and help them. They battle other Linenians that were sent to wipe out the colony and save them. The colony tells them that is action will not be forgotten, as now there are a few who want to revolt against the Celestials. Kinai and Andimion leave the planet on a Kondai ship. They travel from planet to planet searching for the General. Each time they land somewhere they inspire people to fight back. This is how the 1st Rebellion is born. They also begin to see how much they are alike, despite being from completely different cultures. Slowly they begin to fall in love. After the Rebellion has grown into an army, Kinai and Andimion call upon their help to stage an attack upon a Celestial outpost on the planet Kazar. The General set up the outpost to begin training the Kazaran children to be soldiers, they want to bring it down. This ends in a great battle between the Celestials and Linenians at the outpost and the Rebellion. By the end of the battle, 75% of the Rebellion is dead. Sinai orders a retreat as Andimion kills the General and destroys the outpost. The survivors of the Rebellion believe this a victory; however, the Celestials used this battle to their favor. They told the other planets that the entire Rebellion had been eliminated and anyone that had ties to it will be executed. This grew fear in the other planets and forced the remaining Rebellion into hiding. Sinai and Andimion make it their new mission to grow the Rebellion in secret until the perfect time to strike. The perfect time to get rid of the Celestial rule, once and for all.